A Demon in Grimmauld Place
by Carrie Anne 24
Summary: After the dementors attack Harry, the Order is concerned about Voldemort’s ability to entice dark creatures to his side. Everyone thinks they are safe until they notice a terrifying creature near Headquarters- a creature with blue fur.
1. Dark Creatures 101

A Demon in Grimmauld Place

_**Summary**__: _After the dementors attack Harry, the Order of the Phoenix is concerned about Lord Voldemort's ability to entice dark creatures to his side. Dementors, banshees, even pogrebins are siding with the Dark Lord. Harry and his friends think they are safe until they notice a terrifying creature near headquarters- a creature with blue fur.

_**Disclaimer**_: Harry Potter is the intellectual property of J.K. Rowling; the rights to X-Men Evolution remain with Marvel Comics.

_Author's Note_: I know I should be working on my other stories, but I've succumbed to writers block. I believe a jump into another fandom and style will revitalize my enthusiasm.

Chapter One: Dark Creatures 101

Harry Potter along with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were mystified. The three of them had seen many unusual and curious things (lives as students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry exposed them to a great number of oddities), but they had come to expect certain actions from Molly Weasley, Ron's mother. Molly was a strict, but loving mother whose attentions included those close to her children, including Harry and Hermione; her overprotective nature both frustrated and endeared her to almost everyone. This was why the three soon to be fifth-year students were looking at Molly with something akin to suspicion and incredibility.

"Let me get this straight," began Ron, "you are encouraging us to attend the order meeting tonight?"

"Yes dear," responded Molly who continued to patch Fred's socks as if she hadn't shifted the universe on its ear. "The meeting is set to begin in just a few moments….there." Molly laid her finished sewing project in her basket. "I just wanted to get a few little things finished beforehand." Molly rose and motioned for the three teens to follow her into the dining room and order head quarters.

Harry's thoughts raced through his mind as he followed Molly into the main meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix. He had been badgering Sirius and the other order members for information ever since he had arrived in London. 'Maybe since the hearing is over, they feel better about telling me something,' he thought as he slid into a seat next to Ron. 'It's about time they told me something; dementor attacks are not usual…even for me.' Harry watched as twenty wizards and witches assembled in the room occasionally asking Ron who was who. Harry still couldn't believe Snape was an order member, but he supposed Dumbledore had his reasons.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, signaling the meeting was beginning. "I am pleased to tell everyone that young Harry was cleared of all charges associated with the dementor attack." He paused as several order members cheered while Ron pointed out Snape's sneer to Harry. "Yes, yes," continued Dumbledore, "I myself was confident that the right decision would be made. This attack does, however, lead to more troubling questions: such as 'how did the dementors know where Harry lived, and why did they attack Harry?'".

"Obviously," began Sirius, "Voldemort has spies in the ministry with access to personal files of Hogwarts students."

"Yes," agreed Dumbledore, "We have our ideas as to whom, but we can do little but work to eliminate their positions with the ministry. We have several people working on ensuring the confidentiality of personal information of order members and their children."

"I think it's obvious why the dementors attacked," Sirius leaned forward as he spoke, "They are working for the Dark Lord."

Ignoring the shocked gasps of several order members, Sirius elaborated, "During the last war, Voldemort had huge numbers at his disposal including many dark creatures. He is building up his army again."

"Indeed." Dumbledore pulled a letter from his robes. "According to our sources including the efforts of Severus, Voldemort is working to recruit dark creatures. He already has alliances formed with the dementors, banshees and pogrebins."

"Progrebins?" asked Ron.

"Progrebins are nasty creatures the infuse hopelessness into its victims. The victims then fall to the ground in grief before the creatures eat them. They often masquerade as stones and prey upon travelers." Hermione cringed as she finished her description. "They are foul creatures."

"A perfect synopsis Miss Granger. Voldemort is also working to ensure alliances with vampires, which he will not likely manage, and werewolves. Unfortunately, he will most likely forge a relationship with the werewolves." Dumbledore looked to Remus for confirmation.

"Yes, the packs will align with Voldemort. He is promising equal rights under his regime, and many will fight under those pretenses. They do not realize he will not make good on his promises."

"Voldemort seems to be focusing on dark creatures. Dark creatures are different from animals in the fact that they are the physical embodiment of dark magic. These creatures exist simply as a physical extension of an evil intention in that they seek to do harm just for the sake of doing harm. Unlike other dangerous animals such as manticores, there is no predator/ prey relationship; they only exist to cause havoc."

"Werewolves, however, are not dark creatures," interrupted Sirius with a look at Remus.

"That is debatable Black," answered Snape. "A creature that does not recognize friend or foe and would murder his own brother seems a dark creature to me."

Dumbledore spoke before a heated argument could erupt. "Werewolves are people. They are not dark creatures in the sense that they seek to harm others all the time, but under the full moon, they are very dangerous and meet the conditions of being dark. They are not dark by choice, but due to a curse transforming them into dark creatures. Red caps, on the other hand, are dark creatures because they bludgeon travelers to use the blood to stain their cloth caps red. There is a conscious choice to cause harm."

Dumbledore looked over his nose at those assembled to dispel any more comments about werewolves. "I encourage everyone to review dark creatures and how to defend one's self. That is why I have included those attending Hogwarts this fall in this meeting. Be vigilant and avoid the forbidden forest."

"Are there any other dark creatures considering aligning with You-Know-Who?" asked Hestia Jones.

"There have not been anymore formal alliances, but several other dark creatures have increased their activity levels. Many at the ministry believe the increase in activity is due to attention normally directed at keeping hinkypunks, incubi, and other dark creatures from attacking are now directed at other issues." Arthur sighed, "There is no man power left."

"Again," said Dumbledore, "keep a look out for these creatures. Does anyone have any questions or comments?" Since no one offered any, the meeting adjourned.

Later that night, the Hogwarts students at Grimmauld place were discussing the meeting. "They didn't tell us anything!" muttered Harry. "They didn't mention anything about what they are doing to keep people safe from dark creatures. Dumbledore also didn't meet my eyes for the entire night. Why is he avoiding me?"

"I don't know Harry, but they did tell us a few things. Now that we know dark creatures are aligning with You-Know-Who, we can take steps to protect our selves. We all need to learn how to conjure a patronus." Hermione pulled a book from her trunk. "I want to know what an incubus is."

"I know that one!" announced Fred as he plucked the book from Hermione's hands. "An incubus is the male counterpart to a succubus. They are demons that pose as men to seduce young women. They can drain the life force from their victims to prolong their own life."

"I remember that now!" exclaimed Hermione as she grabbed her book back. She quickly turned to the passages dealing with incubi. "Historically, incubi are ugly, deformed creatures, but can change their appearance in order to make their prey follow them. Children sired by incubi are said to be born deformed or more susceptible to supernatural influences. The most famous of legend of such a case includes that of Merlin."

"Merlin was the son of a demon?!" asked Harry. "I never heard that."

"It's never been confirmed," answered Ron, "but there are rumors that his incubi blood is responsible for his magical prowess. Most often though, incubi prey on muggles and kill them before moving on to their next victim."

"It says here," continued Hermione, "Incubi resemble demons with tails, glowing eyes, and fangs in their natural form, but the creatures can transform their appearance at will. The only way to reveal an incubus is the 'revealo' charm. Once revealed, the demon will usually flee."

"So they can be killed?" Ginny leaned over Hermione's shoulder as she read.

"I suppose. The book doesn't tell how, only that exorcisms and holy relics of muggles will not drive incubi away. Incubi avoid magical people because magic reveals their true nature."

"Well," sighed Harry, "there's something else for me to worry about."

---- Scene Break ----

"Kurt!" Kurt Wagner grinned as his girlfriend, Amanda Sefton, raced up the steps at the Xavier Institute.

"Amanda!" The two immediately embraced as Kurt swung Amanda around.

"You just saw each other an hour ago!" Rouge rolled her eyes at the antics of her brother and his girlfriend. "If you two are going to be like this for the entire flight, I'm sitting as far away as possible."

The two ignored Rouge as they headed into the entrance hall of the institute. Kurt was carrying Amanda's bags as Scott and Jean greeted Amanda.

"Ready for a great time in London?" asked Jean as she lead everyone to the garage with the x-men jet.

"Yes, I'm just glad my parents agreed to let me come." Amanda couldn't stop smiling as she grabbed Kurt's hand again. "Mom and Dad's talk with Professor X convinced them nothing would happen."

"Yeah, the professor is pretty convincing." Kurt agreed. He quickly teleported Amanda's bags into the jet and shut the door holding the luggage. It had been a stressful year for the students at the Xavier Institute. Several close calls with the brotherhood and a few personal issues had brought the teens close to the edge. The public was still unaware of the existence of mutants, and the x-men needed a break from keeping it that way. After a long debate, and even a few fights, a week in London had been everyone's favorite way to blow off some steam.

"I can't wait to do some shopping!" exclaimed Kitty as she strapped herself into her seat.

"I can't wait to see Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, and Stonehenge!" Jean was beside herself.

"I've heard the food is disgusting," complained Evan.

Scott and Rouge were calmer, but both were ready to get away from their problems or a while. Scott shot Rouge a smile as he smirked at Jean chatter, and Rouge blushed as she looked towards the control panel of the jet. Storm and Logan sat upfront ready to fly.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Logan as he buckled up.

"Yes!" came the excited voices of seven teenagers.

"I just know I'm going to regret this," he muttered as the jet took off across the grounds.


	2. Hide and Seek

Chapter Two: Hide and Seek

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or placed me on author alert lists and favorites lists! I hope you enjoy what's coming!**_

"This is absolutely the most beautiful place I have ever been!" Amanda could hardly believe that she was in London, walking down the street hand in hand with Kurt. The group had arrived yesterday, and after a quick run-down of rules (including curfews and admonitions to never go anywhere alone), the teenagers had eagerly began to explore the city. The group spent most of yesterday together going to every tourist spot they could get to. Today, however, Kurt and Amanda had left the rest of the teens after lunch to enjoy some private time. Currently, the duo had wondered into a small residential area of the city.

"I know," answered Kurt, "Tomorrow we'll have to go to Regent's Park and check out the gardens."

"I never knew you were a nature nut Kurt."

Kurt shot Amanda a grin, "I haven't revealed all my secrets to you yet Amanda - well, the biggest secret you kind of found out before I really wanted to tell you." Kurt was glad that Amanda had taken his status as a blue, furry mutant well, but he couldn't help but worry that she would wake up one day to realize that she didn't want to be with him. He pushed those thoughts out of his head as he pulled Amanda closer. As he causally swung his arm over her shoulder, he noticed what time it was.

"It's almost 5:00, we should probably head back to the hotel. Everyone wanted to go to dinner together tonight. I think even Logan will show up."

"That will be fun," Amanda was still a little wary of Logan, but she figured his gruff exterior was a result of something in his past. She actually didn't know much about many of the mutants that Kurt considered family. 'But,' she thought, 'that's what this trip is for.'

"That thing is an actual working watch?" Amanda gestured towards the image inducer Kurt always wore.

"Yeah, Professor X thought it'd be weird if I always wore a broken watch."

"Anyway," Amanda began as she pulled a wrinkled map from her purse, "I think we can get to the subway-"

"You mean the underground."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "We can get to the subway faster if we cut down this street called Grimmauld."

"I don't think you pronounced that right."

"I don't care," sang Amanda in a sing-song voice. She laughed as she put the map back into her purse. "Let's get out of here." She wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist as the two headed down their shortcut.

---- Scene Break ----

Harry had been surprised when he had found out the #12 Grimmauld Place, like many homes, had a garden that surrounded the house. The exterior was not protected by the Fidelius Charm, so no one could actually go into the garden, but Harry liked to sit on the stone steps leading to the house and watch the insects in the flowers and the street beyond the gate. The view was immensely more appealing than finishing his charms homework. Today he had actually convinced Hermione and Ron to join him on the steps. Hermione was reading of course, but Ron and Harry were contently staring into space.

"It is kind of nice out here," commented Ron as he stretched his arms. Suddenly he snapped to attention. "The view is great- Harry! Check out that."

Both Harry and Hermione looked up and noticed a couple walking down the sidewalk. Obviously muggles, the two looked like they didn't have a care in the world. Of course, Ron pointed out how attractive the girl was.

"She's pretty," Harry commented as he watched the two get closer. "She's obviously dating someone."

"True," answered Ron, "but, my Weasley charm would win her over."

Harry and Hermione could not contain their laughter.

"What?" Ron asked acting affronted, "The charm is legendary."

"Sure Ron," replied Hermione. "But what would you do with her once you won her over? You don't even know how to work a telephone; she'd think you were a member of a cult or even slightly mentally deficient."

"Muggle cults don't have telephones?" The trio laughed again, but that laughter quickly turned to shock as the young man moving towards them disappeared. In his place, there stood a monster. The creature was blue, with fur covering its entire body with a long tail, fangs, and piercing yellow eyes. The young woman with it gasped in shock before the creature pulled her close and disappeared.

There was a moment of silence before all three teenagers raced into the house yelling at the top of their lungs.

"MUM!" yelled Ron as Harry and Hermione ran behind him, "DAD!"

"What is it Ronald!?" asked an exasperated Molly as she appeared in the hallway. Arthur Weasley and Sirius also appeared behind her.

"There was a thing! Outside- it took a girl!"

"What? Calm down. Tell me what happened." Molly lead the group into the kitchen; there Severus and Albus were going over several documents Severus had managed to compile from his sources within the Death Eater community. The two older wizards looked up as the group entered the room. "Now, tell us what happened."

Hermione took the lead, "We were sitting on the steps when we noticed a couple walking down the street. Suddenly, the boy turned into this…this…thing. He grabbed the girl and disappeared."

"How did the creature look Miss Granger?" Snape was watching Hermione intensely as she continued.

"It was blue, horribly deformed. Its hands and feet didn't look like anything I've ever seen. It had a long tail, fangs, and its eyes glowed."

"Did it look normal before it changed its appearance?" asked Snape.

"Yeah, it looked like every other person I've ever seen. Dark hair, pale skin, he was wearing a blue shirt with tan cargo pants. "

"It abducted a girl?" asked Sirius as he ran a hand through his hair. "Did she seem scared or surprised?"

"She was definitely shocked; I think she may have screamed if it hadn't taken her away." Harry looked around the room before continuing. "I think it may have been an incubus." Every head turned to watch him as he continued. "The description fits, and there has been an increase in dark creature activity."

"What do you think Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"It could be; was the girl friendly with the creature before they disappeared?"

"Yes," answered Harry, "we thought they were together."

"Severus, Arthur," began Dumbledore, "Search the immediate area for a creature matching this description. If you find it, bring it back here."

"Bring it here?" exclaimed Molly, "Do you think that is a good idea?"

"The incubus may be working for the Dark Lord; we need to know why it was so close to Headquarters." Dumbledore nodded at Snape and Arthur, and the two wizards quickly left the house.

"I hope they find her," said Hermione. "Imagine what that thing could do to her." Those left in the room shuttered.


	3. Found!

Chapter Three: Found!

_**Thanks for the reviews and alerts! Enjoy the latest chapter!**_

Kurt's heart stopped- literally. How could such a perfect day take such a drastic turn for the worst? He and Amanda had just appeared behind a vacant building on the other side of the street. Why was his inducer not working?

"Kurt!" said Amanda with worry. "What's wrong with your inducer?"

"I don't know!" Kurt was becoming frantic. His inducer had suddenly fizzed out, and he had no idea how to repair the complicated device. "We were just walking down the street!"

"Has it ever acted like this before?"

"No." Kurt gave up his frenzied repair efforts to take in their surroundings. The two were still on Grimmauld St., but he had teleported them to an area that looked deserted. "I don't think anyone saw anything."

"The street was empty; plus, you teleported us away so fast, anyone who saw us from the houses would assume it was a trick of the light."

"True, not many people would automatically think a blue fuzzy elf had just appeared."

"Most people explain away the odd. I think we're fine Kurt, but we need to decide what we're going to do now."

"I can't be seen like this! We've tried too hard to prevent people from discovering mutants; I won't let what was supposed to be a vacation put any of my friends in danger." The two sat together for a few minutes, allowing their heartbeats to return to normal.

"I agree Kurt. Maybe I can go get the others, and we can come back to get you. I bet Storm can fix your inducer, and once we get you to the hotel everything will be fine. We'll lose half a day of fun tops." Amanda tried to calm Kurt down. She understood why he was upset, but one of the two had to keep a calm head. She looked around the street. "I can be back in forty-five minutes tops. Do you think you can hide out here for that long?"

"I guess I'll have to." Kurt pushed himself farther into the bushes surrounding the property. "I don't think we have any other options. It would be irresponsible for me to walk or teleport around England looking like this." Kurt gestured towards his face. "I might give someone a heart attack."

Amanda grabbed Kurt's hands. "I'll be back as soon as I can Kurt. I want to get you back the hotel soon." She paused a moment. "I happen to like your face." The two smiled at the innuendo as Amanda leaned in for a kiss. Their contented sighs were rudely interrupted as both their worlds turned black. Kurt caught a glimpse of a tall man with red hair before succumbing to unconsciousness.

---Scene Break---

Arthur Weasley was a very capable wizard. Many people took one look at his second-hand clothes and collection of plugs and assumed he was a bumbling, bizarre man who should never be dark creature hunting. Those people would be surprised to know that Arthur had always excelled at defense against the dark arts; he had taken a ministry desk job for the stable salary and practicality of the schedule. In his wildest dreams; however, he imagined himself following his teenage ambitions of chasing down dark wizards and creatures. That's why, despite his dear wife's nagging, he had always encouraged Bill and Charlie in their own job hunts. He had found the creature and the muggle girl just a few houses down from #12, and he had instantly stunned them both. Now, as he moved them to Order Headquarters, he studied his find.

The creature certainly was not human. He had thought that Hermione and the others had exaggerated when they had described the thing as horrendous, but now looking at the creature, he had to agree with them. The hands and feet were the most disconcerting aspects to Arthur. As a parent, you always ask if your new-born child has ten fingers and ten toes; to see such as obvious deviation set Arthur on edge. His gaze shifted to the muggle girl. She was very beautiful, and Arthur cringed when the memory of the two kissing flew through his mind. Yes, she would not suffer with this creature anymore, and most likely, not even remember it existed. He signaled to Snape by throwing up a barrage of red fireworks, and he levitated the two into the house.

---Scene Break---

The golden trio, along with the rest of the inhabitants of #12, was anxiously waiting in the sitting room. Arthur and Snape had left ten minutes ago, and the rest of the order could only wait until they came back. Suddenly, movement from the entryway alerted them to Arthur's return. They all stood in shock as Arthur, followed by Snape, levitated two forms into the room. Every pair of eyes followed the two forms as Arthur lowered both onto the couch in the sitting room.

"Merlin! That definitely is not human!" Sirius stepped closer to the blue incubus and cautiously poked the creature in the foot. "What are we going to do with it?"

"We should put the girl in one of the spare rooms until she gains consciousness." Dumbledore motioned to Arthur. "Be sure to put an alarm on the room, so we can know when she awakes. We can question her then. As for the incubus, secure him to a chair, and we will wake him with a spell." Arthur levitated the girl upstairs while Sirius and Remus tied the creature to a straight-back chair.

"Ok, everyone still at Hogwarts upstairs now!" Molly herded the complaining teens upstairs just as Arthur was coming back down."

"Dad," complained Fred, "Mom won't let us stay in the sitting room to watch the blue thing!"

"With good reason," answered Arthur. "It could react violently, and I don't want any of you near that room."

"But Dad," began Ron.

"No, you will not be in the room." With one last look at their children and the others, Arthur and Molly continued down the stairs as the teens congregated on the second floor.

"I have an idea," announced Fred as he pulled several flesh-colored strings from his pocket. Everyone grinned as they realized while they may not be able to watch the interrogation, they would be able to hear it.

---Scene Break---

Kurt's head hurt. His thoughts raced, 'Where is Amanda? Where am I? What do these people want?' He knew, due to his training with Logan, that he should stay calm and not let his captors know he was awake until he had established a few things. One, was he tied up? Two, did he have any major injuries? Three, what did he remember before he blacked out? Yes, no (unless you count the pounding in his ears), and not much. He remembered a red-haired man seconds before he passed out. 'Which is another question all together,' he thought. 'That guy wasn't anywhere close enough to physically attack us, so he must have done something else. Was it some kind of knock-out gas? No, all he did was raise his arm.' Kurt's eyes snapped open as he thought, 'Captured by hostile, British mutants- great.'

The other people in the room stared as Kurt took in his surroundings. 'Ok, I'm in a house- maybe still on Grimmauld Place, maybe not. If these people can make others pass out in an instant, I'm sure they could transport a fuzzy dude without much fuss.' There were five men in the room. One looked ancient, and although Kurt couldn't put his finger on why, the old man was not someone he wanted to mess with. There was a black-haired man with a rather nasty expression on his face, and two others stood near the doorway. 'Probably to keep me from escaping,' he thought. His eyes moved to study the last man, the red-haired man he recognized from behind the abandoned house. The moment of silence stretched on as no one wanted to be the first to speak. Finally, Kurt could not keep quiet anymore.

"So, is this how you treat all tourists?"

The dark-haired man near the door snickered as his friend gave him a piercing look. 'So, at least one of them as a sense of humor,' Kurt thought to himself.

"Or do you kidnap every devastatingly handsome blue guy and his girlfriend. Speaking of Amanda," Kurt's eyes narrowed into dangerous, yellow slits. "If you hurt her in any way, I will be the least of your concerns."

"Is that a threat incubus?" the big-nosed guy stepped closer.

"Yes," Kurt responded. "What do you mean incubus? What's an incubus?"

"You are."

Kurt was stunned, "I am not a…a…whatever that thing is! I'm human!" He looked around at the disbelieving expressions in the room. "I'm just a little different." 'Keep them talking,' he thought to himself. 'Keep them talking and they won't notice you're cutting though the ropes with a pocket knife. They really are crappy kidnappers if they don't even check their victims' pockets.'

"What are you doing here?" The red-haired man stepped closer to get a better look at Kurt. "What were your intentions?"

Kurt continued to slowly work the pocket knife through the ropes on his wrists. "I'm here because you did something to me and brought me here. As for my intentions…" The ropes fell away just as his interrogators realized what was happening. "I intend to find my girlfriend and get out of here!" Kurt quickly teleported to the other side of the room. In the resulting chaos, Kurt made a decision. 'I hope there is an open space on the other side of that door, or else, I'll end up a bloody mess.' A split second later, Kurt reappeared on the other side of the door, right among several wide-eyed teenagers.


	4. More Action!

Chapter Four: More Action!

_**Thanks for the reviews and favorites! This is coming out a little later than I had hoped, but I've been very busy this month. Enjoy!**_

'Out of the pot, into the fire,' thought Kurt as he took in the shocked expressions of the people in the hall. 'Decision time!' Making a quick choice, Kurt teleported up the stairs to hide in a corner of the ceiling. The adults in the other room quickly entered the hallway.

"Where did it go?" asked one.

"I don't know!" exclaimed a bushy-brown haired girl. "It just disappeared."

"Quick, check upstairs to see if it went after the girl."

Kurt stayed as silent as he could as a man crept up the stairs and opened the first door. "She's still in here!" he called out as he pulled the door shut. "We should check the rest of the house. You," he gave the teenagers a stern look, "Get into the sitting room and do not leave." The teens grumbled but made their way into the room. While everyone's attention was focused on the movement, Kurt sneaked down the hallway and peeked through the crack between the door and the frame. He flashed into the room to find Amanda still unconscious. Kurt lifted Amanda into his arms and looked through the crack again into the hallway. He could hear people moving around the house, and he knew they were checking rooms along the hall. 'I've got to keep moving!' he thought. He flashed into the hall were he was immediately noticed. He barely registered the resulting yell before he teleported into the hall he had been a moment earlier. Taking another chance, Kurt made his way to the end of the hall to what looked like the door to the outside world. He could hear running and a flash of red light struck the door near his head. Kurt wrenched the door open and caught a view of Grimmauld Place. He teleported outside, not noticing the blue light that hit him just as he disappeared.

Kurt quickly appeared several streets over. Amanda was still unconscious, and Kurt knew he had to take care of her fast. In one garden behind a large house, there was a gazebo covered in sheer fabric. 'Snazzy,' Kurt thought as he flashed inside. He laid Amanda on a cushioned swing. 'I need to get help, and I doubt those people are going to give up the chase,' he thought as he ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll lead them as far away as possible while I try to get back to the others," he told the unconscious girl. "They're after me, not you." Kurt turned to leave, "Stay safe until I see you again." Without another glance, Kurt flashed out of the garden. He had just made it a few blocks away when he caught sight of the same red-haired man that had caught him earlier. 'Try to hit me now that I'm paying attention!' he thought as he zipped away through the alleys. He was just turned a corner when his other interrogator appeared and shot a bright yellow light from a stick into the air. "You've got to do better than that!" he yelled at the man he had mentally named, 'the dude with the gnarly nose.' He tried to teleport to the other street only to find himself suspended above the alley with gnarly nose and the red-head.

"I believe a spell to keep you from apparating will work well." Gnarly nose sneered as he approached Kurt. "How am I doing?"

"Good," answered Kurt before a familiar red light rushed at his head.

---Scene Break---

Arthur and Snape had just secured their prisoner to another chair in #12 Grimmauld Place - after they had searched him. "Good thing you hit it with a tracking charm Severus."

"Yes, well someone had to keep calm when the creature escaped."

"Did you find the girl?" asked Sirius.

"No, I didn't see her, and we thought we needed to get the incubus back here," responded Arthur.

"Is it going to escape again?" asked Molly as she hovered near the doorway.

"No," said Snape, "We've searched it and placed several anti-apparating spells and charms on this room. He's not going anywhere."

"Should we go look for her?"

"I think our main focus should be on why this creature appeared so close to headquarters. Hopefully the girl will be fine. We'll ask it when it wakes up."

---Scene Break---

Amanda woke to a pounding headache and a sharp pain in her back. 'Where am I?' she thought as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. She was sitting in a gazebo in an area she didn't recognize. Suddenly, the events of the afternoon flooded into her head. "Kurt!" she said aloud as she pushed her way through the fabric surrounding her. 'I've got to get back to the others!' Amanda ran to the street and noticed that a payphone stood at the corner. With a grimace, she got to the phone and pulled out her calling card. 'I dread this phone call,' she thought as she punched the numbers to the hotel where Logan and Storm were.

"Hello?"

"Storm?"

"Amanda! Where are you? Did you and Kurt get wrapped up in each other?"

"They took him!"

There was a beat of silence. "Kurt is missing? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, but Kurt is gone. I don't know who took him; I was knocked out the entire time."

"Where are you?"

"The corner of Mark St. and Grimmauld Place."

"Stay where you are. We are on our way."

Amanda hung up the phone and sat on the bench next to the pay phone. The sun was setting, and a chill had started to set into the atmosphere. Her head was killing her, and she could barely stay focused on watching the sun sink. She heard a low whistling sound and looked up just in time to see the X-jet land in the small park adjacent to the sidewalk. Before she could really register what was happening, Jean had wrapped her arms around her. The rest of the group congregated around them as Logan caught Amanda's attention.

"Tell me what happened."


End file.
